


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by that_one_urchin



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Photography, Pictures, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Spanking, Summer, Summer Love, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_urchin/pseuds/that_one_urchin
Summary: The first picture is of this: Josie with her hands behind her back, her full breasts barely concealed in the tiny little bra she’s wearing, and her face, turning this embarrassed shade of red that makes Penelope fall in love with her all over again.OrPenelope has to go on vacation so she takes pictures of Josie to look at on the trip.





	Pour Some Sugar On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure smut. Totally unplanned too, I just got thirsty this morning and was like alright let’s turn it into a one shot.
> 
> Enjoy!

Penelope turns the dial on the radio until it settles on a decent song. The opening to Pour Some Sugar On Me plays for a solid three seconds before Josie gets up off the bed and turns the volume down until it’s silent again. 

“What?” Penelope asks, shit-eating smirk in place and camera in hand. “No Def Leppard?”

Josie simply rolls her eyes and shoves Penelope so gently that her shoulder doesn’t even budge. The smirk drops from Penelope’s face and she grins at her girlfriend instead, already buzzing with excitement. 

Honestly, she’s still surprised that Josie agreed to this. Penelope has been using her as the subject of her pictures all summer (randomly snapping a photo when the sunlight hits her during breakfast, taking three of her bare back covered partially by stark white bedsheets) but this is different. These aren’t the type of pictures Penelope would take into her photography class or show MG over lunch. These are just for her, for when she has to go on vacation in a couple days and spend a whole two weeks without Josie. 

“So.” Josie starts, bottom lip drawn between her teeth, already fiddling with the buttons on her blouse. “Where and how do you want me?”

Penelope hums and glances around the room. The question is charged and tempting. She has half a mind to put the camera down on the dresser and just fuck Josie instead - it certainly would be a lot more fun - but she thinks of how lonely she’s going to be on vacation and how she’ll need something to soothe her raging hormones (it doesn’t matter if thinking that makes her feel like she’s Alaric giving a lecture).

“Get on the bed, but take your clothes off first.” Penelope instructs eventually. Josie nods and starts to unbutton her shirt.

The skirt goes next. Josie hooks her thumbs in the waistband and rugs down the material almost eagerly, leaving it in a crumpled heap on the floor. Penelope looks at where the fabric is circling Josie’s feet for a second before she lifts her eyes up Josie’s body. Her gaze traces the familiar curves and the endless, tan skin. 

The strap connected to Penelope’s camera rests heavily against her neck as she watches. She feels the need to take a picture right then, of Josie pausing to step away from her skirt on the floor, but she resists. Well, she resists about another ten seconds because once Josie reaches back to undo her bra strap, Penelope raises the camera.

The first picture is of this: Josie with her hands behind her back, her full breasts barely concealed in the tiny little bra she’s wearing, and her face, turning this embarrassed shade of red that makes Penelope fall in love with her all over again.

“You’re so beautiful, JoJo.” Penelope breathes, glancing between the shot on the camera and her girlfriend. 

Josie smiles and shrugs, clearly bashful, then continues to take her underwear off. Her boobs bounce a little when they come out of the material and her panties stick to her a bit when she pulls them off (something she tries to hide from Penelope but can’t - Penelope always knows when she’s wet). 

Once she is totally naked, Josie backpedals until she hits the bed and then crawls onto the mattress. Her legs cross at her ankles and her arms rest on either side of her, elbows digging into the sheets. She sits and waits for instruction, looking up at Penelope.

Penelope pauses for a moment, tilting her head slowly from side to side, before she joins Josie on the bed. She slides her hand up Josie’s smooth thigh (smirking when Josie squirms a bit once she gets her palm high up enough) and then along her stomach until she’s straddling Josie and has her hand on Josie’s jaw. Penelope tips Josie’s head up just a little, leading her into a long kiss.

She dips down to press her mouth to Josie’s neck and starts leaving kisses there. In turn, Josie raises her hand and tangles her fingers in the short curls on the nape of Penelope’s neck.

“I thought- I thought we were taking pictures.” Josie stumbles over her words, gasping when Penelope bites particularly roughly on one spot. 

“We are.” Penelope grins and pulls away, but only to go lower and kiss Josie’s stomach. “I want marks on you when I take them.”

Josie moans while Penelope sucks and bites along every inch of her skin she can get to, spending the longest on Josie’s soft thighs. She keeps going until Josie has little mouth sized marks across a good portion of her skin. The whole process leaves Josie a desperate mess, trying to get Penelope to touch her.

After the third time Josie rocks upwards in search of friction, Penelope simply grips her hips and holds her down. The action makes Josie pout and Penelope chuckles when she sees the look on her girlfriend’s face, leaning down to kiss her lips once more to soothe her at least a little.

“Not yet, JoJo.” Penelope backs away (which only makes Josie more pouty) until she can get a clear shot of everything above Josie’s knees. She flicks one of Josie’s thighs lightly. “Spread your legs. Show the camera how wet you are.”

Josie does as she is told and spreads her legs as wide as she can. Penelope is kind of pleasantly surprised with how visibly turned on Josie is by all of this. Her ass and the very insides of her thighs are shiny with slick, her nipples have turned into hardened little nubs, and she’s got this needy look in her eyes like she definitely could start begging soon.

Penelope snaps a picture of it all. The small, red marks Penelope left all along Josie’s tan skin are her favorite part of the photo, but the obvious wet shine on Josie’s pretty slit is a very close second.

“Now would you fuck me?” Josie asks, almost as soon as Penelope lowers the camera. “Please?”

Feeling smug about this whole situation, Penelope shakes her head. “No, babe. We’ve only taken two pictures. I want at least five.” 

“Okay.”

“Get on your hands and knees.” Penelope instructs.

In the blink of an eye, Josie is in the new position. Penelope can’t help the smile that comes with Josie’s eagerness. She runs her hand along the curve of Josie’s ass, digs her nails into the firm roundness of it. Josie whimpers at the slight pain and drops to her elbows, exposing more of herself. Penelope feels a strong throb between her legs at the sight and bites her lip, thinking that maybe they will have to speed up this whole process.

She pulls her palm back just enough to get a good swing when it comes down on Josie’s bare cheek. The smacking sound resonates throughout the room, joined by Josie’s surprised moan. Penelope does it again and again, partially because at this point in their relationship she already knows Josie is into spanking, but also because she wants to see Josie’s ass all red.

“Harder, Pen. Please.” Josie whines, half of her face pressed roughly into the pillow. She clutches at the sheets desperately as Penelope continues, alternating between cheeks, each slap harder than the last. 

It doesn’t take long for Josie to start to tremble and leak onto the mattress under her. Wet lines drip down from her slit, starting to leave a stain on the sheets as she clenches around nothing and begs for more. Penelope lifts up her camera with one hand and snaps a quick picture, making sure to get the perfect view of Josie’s arousal in the shot. 

Once she gets it, she grips Josie’s hips and flips her onto her back again. Josie moans and then collects herself, purposefully opening her mouth to ask Penelope to touch her again. Before she can get the words out, Penelope reaches down and circles her clit - presses two, firm fingers against the little bundle of nerves.

Josie makes a sound so loud that it’s borderline embarrassing.

Penelope keeps it up, quickening her pace until Josie is shaking everywhere and making these needy, high pitched noises. It’s insanely hot. Penelope wants to use her other hand to fuck herself too, but instead she uses it to lift the camera. While she sets it to get the right angle, she lets one hand continue its borderline aggressive ministrations on Josie’s clit.

When the angle is perfect, Penelope readies herself to take the picture and slips her fingers lower, pushing two of them into Josie’s entrance without warning. Josie moans loudly and arches up as if her hips were shot from a gun, immediately cumming just from the feel of Penelope’s fingers in her. That is the picture that she takes, right when Josie is hitting the peak of her orgasm. 

“Fuck.” Penelope says, watching it all as the room fills with Josie’s heavy breathing. “You’re such a pretty girl, baby. Look at you, soaking my hand.”

Even though Penelope’s hand slows to a stop, Josie continues to fuck herself down on the fingers still inside of her. She chases another orgasm desperately, rocking against Penelope’s hand and whining at the feel of it. 

“You’re so needy.” Penelope comments, which only makes Josie squeeze tighter around her fingers. 

She leaves her fingers there - only moving them to occasionally curl them - and lets Josie find her next high on her own. Josie seems to love it, her voice raising and turning into a whine of Penelope’s name whenever she curls her fingers. Josie uses her hands to cup her breasts and roughly pinch her nipples while Penelope lifts her thumb and presses it to Josie’s clit.

Josie cums again rather quickly and once she stops shaking, Penelope pulls her fingers out. She drops down to her knees in front of the edge of the bed and tugs Josie forward by her hips so her legs hang off the mattress. Penelope dives in, licking up all of Josie’s wetness she can get before toying with Josie’s overly sensitive clit with the tip of her tongue. 

“Pen- Penelope, oh fuck.” Josie moans, her head tilting back as her eyes close and the tension starts to build up once again in her stomach. “Fuck, fuck. Feels so good, baby.”

Penelope hums and presses the flat of her tongue against Josie’s slit. Josie shudders and grinds forward, rocking into the firm touch. She’s not good at staying still, but it is perfectly fine because Penelope loves how Josie’s persistent   
movements translate into her needing Penelope more than anything.

She also loves how since they have been dating for awhile, Penelope knows exactly how to move her tongue to get Josie to start tugging at her dark hair and chanting her name. It isn’t long before all Josie can do is moan curses and Penelope’s name as she’s forced over the edge again. 

Penelope keeps on licking her through it, easing her down until Josie’s body stills and her breathing slows down. Once she sits back and pulls her mouth away, she makes sure to get a picture of Josie in her oh-so pretty afterglow. She smiles up at her girlfriend once she is done and gets up, but only to set the camera down elsewhere before coming back to get on the bed again.

“I still think Pour Some Sugar On Me would’ve made a great background song.” Penelope says as she slides in next to Josie. She puts her arm around Josie’s naked waist and kisses the edge of her shoulder.

The sheets are warm but Josie’s shoulders are warmer. Penelope gladly curls up next to Josie and wraps her arms around her, legs and arms enveloping her in a half hug from the side.

Josie lets out a single, breathless laugh - her eyes still set on the ceiling but all of her attention on Penelope. “You’re ridiculous.”


End file.
